


Consejos para soportar un punto frío

by Aube



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanservice, Fantasmas, Lemon, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Universo Alternativo - Moderno, capítulo único, casi un crossover con phasmophobia, explícito, investigacion paranormal, reylo au, reylonochedebrujas2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aube/pseuds/Aube
Summary: En el mundo de la investigación paranormal hay noches aburridas. Otras complicadas. Otras, sencillamente, memorables.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Reylo Noche de Brujas 2020





	Consejos para soportar un punto frío

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de capítulo único (One-shot) que participa en el evento #reylonochedebrujas2020 por Reylo Fanfikers en Español. Un evento para celebrar Halloween con nuestra pareja favorita.
> 
> Un reto divertido que me ha permitido escribir por primera vez algo de smut y algo más relajado y divertido. ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> Título alternativo de mi pareja con la que me reí mucho: Balada de armarios y sombras, o qué ocurre cuando te pegas un mes viendo vídeos de Phasmophobia.
> 
> ¡Un saludo!

La intensa lluvia caía como una cortina sobre el camión, que alumbraba con los faros delanteros la casa del bosque. Su fachada de madera le daba un aire rústico que estaba muy de moda en el mercado inmobiliario para “una escapada romántica de fin de semana”. Si no fuera de noche y estuviera rodeada por un bosque espeso y sombrío. Y también por el fantasma. Si, el fantasma reducía mucho su valor en el mercado. Pero para eso estaban allí.

En el remolque del camión, dos personas discutían a pleno pulmón mientras sus amigos los observaban con expresiones de cansancio.

\- ¿¡Cómo que no has traído el termómetro!? ¿¡Y cómo piensas buscar puntos fríos!? - gritó Ben mirando intermitentemente a su compañera de trabajo y al estante donde supuestamente debía de estar el dispositivo.

\- ¡Discúlpeme! ¡Estaba demasiado ocupada haciendo toda la instalación del camión! ¿¡O crees que ese ordenador y todas las conexiones venían de serie!? - chilló Rey a su vez sin amedrentarse haciendo un gesto abierto hacia su alrededor, al interior del remolque completamente remodelado.

Y es que lo que antes había sido solo un cascarón metálico vacío, ahora era todo un centro de operaciones para cazar fantasmas: un generador, un ordenador conectado a todas las cámaras con visión infrarroja, distintas pantallas que mostraban toda la información necesaria para la misión, especialmente la gráfica del detector EMF, estantes repletos de diferentes libros y todas las herramientas que necesitaban para sus aventuras. Aunque aparentemente el termómetro no.

\- ¡Es increíble esta falta de profesionalidad! - exclamó Ben alzando los brazos de frustración.

Rey estaba bastante orgullosa de su trabajo, de cada dólar ganado con esfuerzo, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que alguien que acababa de llegar la pasara por encima.

\- Oh, perdone alteza, en esta empresa no somos tan ricos como en la Primera Orden. ¡Pero aquí no estafamos a la gente y hacemos nuestro trabajo mejor que nadie! ¡Y si quieres seguir aquí tendrás que acostumbrarte a nuestra forma de trabajar!

\- Bueno, ya vale con vuestra tensión sexual no resuelta – dijo Poe metiéndose entre ambos para poner paz.

Los gritos de indignación no se hicieron esperar por parte de los dos.

\- ¿¡Cómo!?

\- ¡Tenemos que pensar un plan! - insistió Poe.

\- ¿Qué plan? ¿El de siempre? - preguntó Rey irónica - Entrar, buscar la habitación caliente, colocar el equipamiento, esperar a…

\- Darth Plagueis – la ayudó Finn que estaba leyendo atentamente el informe preliminar de la misión.

\- Darth… A ese tío – continuó ella - Obtener pruebas y largarse.

\- Obtener pruebas es difícil si alguien se olvida del equipamiento – dijo Ben mordaz.

\- ¡Ya está bien! - chilló Poe antes de que la discusión volviera a estallar. Fue más o menos efectivo, porque ambos apretaron la mandíbula y se cruzaron de brazos como para contenerse de lanzarse el uno contra el otro. Poe resopló aliviado – Bien. Si eso está aclarado, vamos a repartirnos el trabajo. Yo me quedo en el camión – tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él con la misma expresión de circunstancias - ¡Para coordinaros y avisaros si el nivel EMF sube demasiado!

\- Por supuesto – masculló Ben entre dientes, recogiendo ya la linterna.

El equipo de avanzada del grupo de cazafantasmas de la Resistencia consiguió trabajar en silencio los siguientes diez minutos, lo que tardaron en cargar todo el material hasta el porche de madera y abrir la puerta con la llave que los dueños les habían proporcionado.

\- Voy a buscar el cuadro de la luz – dijo Rey tras darle al interruptor sin resultados.

\- Habría que aprovechar los primeros minutos para buscar la habitación con mayor actividad, ya que ahora sea lo que sea aún está confuso – respondió Ben con un tono irritantemente profesional.

\- ¿Quieres ir totalmente a oscuras? - preguntó Rey sintiendo ya como le subía la sangre caliente por el pecho.

-Tienes linterna, ¿no? Cuando ataque se irán las luces de todos modos.

\- ¿ _Cu_ _a_ _ndo_ ataque? - dijo Finn alarmado.

\- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Rey haciendo un gesto hacia él como si acabara de darle la razón en lo que decía - En este equipo intentamos ser respetuosos con los muertos y no provocar el ataque.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas encontrar actividad? - Ben parecía cada vez más frustrado. Finn los miraba de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo? - siguió con una sonrisa petulante cada vez más grande - No te preocupes, yo te salvaré.

\- Chicos - la voz de Poe sonaba teñida de estática a través del walkie-talkie. Había hablado justo a tiempo, porque Rey estaba dispuesta a dejar otro fantasma atrapado en esa casa - El tiempo vuela. Cambio.

\- Haced lo que queráis – dijo Ben sacando su detector EMF, que se mantenía maravillosamente en silencio – Yo me voy a buscar la habitación.

\- Muy bien, porque Finn se viene conmigo – respondió ella, pero Ben ya se había ido ignorándola.

Finn se dejó arrastrar del brazo cuando Rey tiró de él en la dirección contraria, el haz de las linternas repasando cada esquina de la casa rural a su paso.

\- Su idea no era mala – comentó Finn. Rey apretó los labios, sin decir nada – Luke le contrató. Ya se que es su sobrino, pero yo confío en su criterio.

\- Yo también – respondió Rey.

Lo hacía de verdad, se lo merecía después de haber trabajado con él tanto tiempo, de haberle visto ayudar a tantas familias con sus problemas del más allá. Pero algo superior a ella la hacía querer enfrentarse a él. Tal vez es que estaba nerviosa por tenerle allí después de verle como un competidor directo por tanto tiempo. O tal vez era la forma en la que lo veía portar una máscara de soberbia y confianza para mantener a los demás alejados, y que parecía funcionar con todos menos ella, porque Rey veía las grietas que ella misma compartía. La ponía histérica.

\- Chicos, recordad que necesitamos una foto – dijo Poe a través de la radio – Nada de actividad. Cambio.

\- Recibido. Cambio – respondió Finn pulsando el botón.

Con el paso profesional que solo daba la experiencia, avanzaron de habitación en habitación. Las linternas recorrían las paredes iluminando el recubrimiento de madera, los armarios en el pasillo donde la familia debía de guardar los abrigos, un cuadro con una mariposa azul disecada, fotos de familias sonrientes, la luz dándoles una apariencia enfermiza. El suelo laminado reseco crujía con cada paso, sobre las mesas una cena a medio terminar, las sillas tiradas de lado, de cuando la familia salió despavorida.

Al entrar en una habitación que parecía un taller remodelado, justo cuando Rey vio en la pared el cuadro de luz que buscaba, el EMF de Finn chilló enloquecido, el sonido repitiéndose delante de ellos cuando Ben entró por otra puerta que estaba justo enfrente, su propio detector EMF en la mano. Se miraron un instante y entonces asintieron, pero en cuanto Rey vio como Ben entreabría los labios con una sonrisa traviesa, levantó un dedo hacia él.

\- Ni se te ocurra decirlo – dijo apretando los dientes.

\- La verdad es que ahora vendría bien el termómetro – comentó Finn a su lado. Rey le miró incapaz de creerse la traición.

\- Venga, empecemos – dijo Ben al final.

En los siguientes minutos, la casa vivió un frenesí que no había visto en meses, desde que la familia llamó histérica a Luke por ayuda. Cada uno iba y venía trayendo cables y aparatos en un reparto de tareas tácito hasta que la habitación se convirtió en toda una trampa para fantasmas lista para saltar.

Tras encender las luces, Rey colocó las cámaras con visión infrarroja conectadas al camión, algo que celebró Poe:

\- Vale, os veo perfectamente – les dijo por radio - Actividad a nivel dos. Tranquilos. Cambio.

Mientras tanto Finn registraba todo en una sesión fotográfica y Ben repasaba cada centímetro de la sala con su linterna de luz ultravioleta, un juguetito que se había traído de sus antiguos compañeros. Rey se contuvo de hacer ningún comentario. El sonido de la caja de espíritus llenaba la habitación de estática mientras repasaba todo el espectro de frecuencia de radio.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y las tareas iban terminando, hasta acabar mirándose mutuamente en medio de la habitación, simplemente esperando.

\- Chicos, actividad al cero. Y no veo nada. Ahí no está. Cambio – les informó Poe en la distancia.

\- Tenemos que llamarlo – dijo Ben.

\- ¿Ah, si? ¿Te presentas voluntario? - preguntó Rey alzando las cejas.

\- Pues porqué no – respondió cortante, entonces carraspeó la garganta y gritó - ¡Darth Plagueis! ¡Danos una señal!

\- ¿¡Pero qué haces!? ¡Avisa antes! - exclamó Finn.

\- ¡Darth Plagueis! ¡Muéstrate!

\- ¿En serio Ben está gritando? Le oigo desde aquí. Cambio – dijo Poe por radio sin poder esconder la confusión en su voz.

\- ¡Darth Plagueis! ¡Ven aquí cobarde!

Finn se volvió hacia Rey con los ojos muy abiertos lleno de indignación, esperando encontrar la desaprobación en el rostro de su compañera, pero para su sorpresa, ella sonreía. Una sonrisa llena de diversión y también de algo más: de emoción, de una sed de aventuras que no sabía que había en el interior de su amiga. De hecho, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, sus ojos fijos en Ben Solo con un brillo de fascinación, algo que se volvió incómodo de ver cuando Finn vio como los iris de Rey se movían de arriba a abajo haciéndole claramente un repaso al cuerpo de su nuevo compañero. “ _Tensión sexual no resuelta_ ” pensó Finn casi soltando un gruñido de frustración.

De repente, el detector EMF soltó un lastimero chillido al mismo tiempo que crujió la caja de espíritus, y por un segundo, solo se escuchó una de las emisoras, el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera entenderse una palabra:

\- _Cinco_...

\- ¿Lo habéis oído? - exclamó Finn alarmado - ¡Ha dicho cinco!

\- Chicos, parece que funciona – informó Poe desde el camión – No tengo visual, pero el EMF está subiendo. Cambio.

\- ¡Darth Plagueis! ¡No me hagas ir a por ti!

Rey soltó una pequeña risa que se cortó en el acto cuando Finn la miró esta vez a ella con cara de desaprobación.

\- Lo siento.

Una puerta se cerró de golpe en la otra punta de la casa, lo bastante lejos como para que cualquiera hubiese pensado que solo había sido una corriente de aire, pero no cuando los pitidos del detector EMF se volvieron más insistentes.

\- _Cuatro_ …

El aire de la habitación se volvió gélido, haciendo que los tres formaran volutas de vaho con cada respiración. Ben miró a Rey alzando las cejas. Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia él y masculló sin emitir sonido: “ _Ni se te ocurra decirlo_ ”.

\- _Tres…_

\- ¡Hay orbes! ¡Actividad subiendo! ¡Cambio!

\- _Dos…_

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos… - dijo Finn, moviendo los ojos entre Ben y Rey sin parar.

\- No pasa nada, tenemos la sal – respondió Rey con un gesto de la mano, pero cuando se volvió hacia Finn y vio como esquivaba su mirada no pudo creerlo – Porque has traído la sal, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Voy por ella! - exclamó corriendo hacia la puerta.

Ben levantó las manos en un gesto de impotencia, mascullando entre dientes algo de la profesionalidad. Esta vez Rey se negó a contestarle. O más bien no tuvo tiempo.

\- _Uno..._

De repente pasaron muchas cosas a la vez. La puerta de entrada se cerró con un gran estruendo que retumbó en toda la casa, seguido del grito de Finn.

\- ¡Me ha cerrado fuera! ¿¡Estáis bien!? ¡Reeeey!

\- ¡Está ahí! - gritó Poe por la radio - ¡Lo veo! ¡Al fondo! ¡Actividad al máxim…! - la comunicación se cortó con un desagradable pitido y un chasquido.

Las luces titubearon un instante antes de cortarse y dejarlos en una pesada oscuridad solo rota por las linternas que empezaron a parpadear enloquecidas. El detector EMF chillaba emitiendo una luz roja que no auguraba nada bueno.

Ben tiró la linterna para sacar la cámara, se giró hacia donde había dicho Poe y en el acto apretó el disparador. La luz blanca del flash iluminó la sala y dejó impresa en sus retinas el perfil de una sombra, una forma alta y encapuchada que aparecía y desaparecía con el parpadeo de las linternas, y que en cada destello se acercaba más y más. Algo aterrador sin duda. Pero la única reacción que el fantasma pudo sacar de Rey y Ben fue un profundo suspiro.

Ben hizo una foto más, y entonces sin decir nada, los dos se pusieron en marcha, y como si hubiesen pensado exactamente lo mismo al mismo tiempo, salieron rápidamente de la habitación y entraron juntos en uno de los armarios que había en el pasillo. Un armario que claramente no estaba diseñado para que dos adultos se escondieran en él, y mucho menos Ben Solo.

Para poder encajar los dos tuvieron que entrar de lado. Aunque el armario era lo bastante alto para poder estar estirado, Ben rozaba con los hombros tanto la pared como la puerta, la anchura justa para que esta pudiera cerrarse bien. Rey estaba con la espalda pegada contra su pecho, tan apretada que sentía los latidos de su corazón golpeándole contra el omóplato. Su respiración cálida le rozó la nuca, la oreja, haciendo que la piel se le erizara por algo que no tenía nada que ver con el aire frío que de repente hacía en la casa por culpa del fantasma. Rey dio las gracias por la oscuridad del interior, solo rota por las rayas de luz parpadeante de las linternas tiradas fuera que entraba por las rendijas. Dio gracias porque estaba segura de estar sonrojándose, cada vez más consciente de la dureza de los músculos de Ben.

Desde fuera, seguramente desde el porche, llegaba lejana la voz de Poe. Debía de estar gritando a pleno pulmón.

\- ¡Rey! ¡Ben! ¡ La comunicación se ha cortado! ¡Supongo que estáis escondidos! ¡No salgáis! ¡Os está buscando! ¡No nos deja entrar! ¡Tenéis nuestro apoyo moral!

Ben soltó una risa contenida, más una vibración contra su espalda que realmente un sonido. Estaba tan cerca de él, tan cerca… Su calor la envolvía como un manto, al girar ligeramente la cabeza captó el olor de su perfume. Intensamente masculino y picante. La boca se le hizo agua.

\- Tiemblas – susurró Ben directamente contra la oreja, la palabra provocándole cosquillas en la piel.

Era cierto. Rey notaba como todo su cuerpo empezaba a estremecerse ligeramente, como se le aceleraba el corazón, hasta que solo pudo escuchar su propio latido contra los tímpanos. Ben debía de pensar que tenía frío y que por eso tiritaba, porque lentamente puso las manos sobre sus hombros y empezó a frotarle suavemente los brazos, arriba y abajo. Sus palmas ardían incluso a través de la tela de las mangas. O tal vez era ella. Era ella la que ardía.

Con un inesperado estallido de valor, se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás para sentirlo más de cerca, comprobando lo bien que encajaban sus cuerpos. Escuchó como Ben soltaba un suspiro tembloroso, su torso poniéndose tenso un instante, los dedos apretándole los brazos. Rey se giró hasta poder verle el rostro por el rabillo del ojo. Tan de cerca, la diferencia de altura era aún más acusada, así que tuvo que levantar la cabeza para hacerlo. Sus ojos resplandecían exageradamente en la penumbra, como dos faros llenos de fascinación. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, y Rey no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolos, el aire cálido pasando a través de ellos en una respiración cada vez más acelerada, y no precisamente por el miedo.

Fue casi imperceptible, pero en esa distancia notó como Ben inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella y se detenía, para volver a acercarse un milímetro al ver que no hacía nada. Ben siguió avanzando, hasta que Rey pudo sentir la humedad de sus labios, un cosquilleo en la lengua antes del inevitable contacto. Impaciente, Rey estiró la espalda de repente y sus bocas chocaron.

No iba a mentir y decir que no llevaba toda la tarde queriendo besar a Ben Solo, pero no estaba segura de como iba a responder él . Su reacción no la decepcionó.

En cuanto sus labios se rozaron, Ben abrió la boca para devorarla, y Rey soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Rey sorbía, mordía, chupaba ese labio inferior cada vez más hinchado, la lengua de Ben entrando sin permiso hasta lo más hondo de su ser. El beso feroz continuó hasta que el cuello de Rey empezó a quejarse por la extraña postura. Reticente, se apartó y se volvió hacia delante, pero Ben no tardó en encontrar otro sitio donde seguir besándola, justo donde la oreja se encontraba con el cuello, un rastro húmedo hacia la nuca.

Fue como si algo dormido dentro de ella despertara. Un chispazo que recorrió sus músculos rígidos y engarrotados y les ordenara entrar en acción. Rey alzó la mano izquierda hasta que alcanzó su mandíbula, su cuello, el pelo negro de su nuca sorprendentemente sedoso que se enredó entre los dedos. Echó la otra mano hacia atrás, en un vano intento por agarrarle por la cintura y atraerlo más hacia ella. Pero era tan ancho, tan grande para su pobre brazo.

Ben parecía algo más tímido con sus manos. De los brazos habían caído para posarse en sus caderas, y ahora lentamente llevaba una hacia delante buscando el borde de su camiseta. Rey se estiró ligeramente para ayudarle a encontrar su piel desnuda, y cuando sus dedos por fin le rozaron el vientre, un estremecimiento la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Como su beso, no era una caricia suave o tierna. Rey sentía como su mano la apretaba con firmeza, acercándola más y más a él, como si quisiera que sus cuerpos se fundieran, tanto que Rey notó contra sus nalgas el creciente bulto de su entrepierna.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Rey giró de nuevo la cabeza:

\- Creo que eso no es tu linterna – susurró.

Ben se abalanzó y le mordió la oreja, un pinchazo de dolor que se transformó en un calor que se extendió por sus venas.

\- Ssshhh – siseó en su oído pidiendo silencio, los dientes aún sujetándole el lóbulo.

Fuera del armario se cerró otra puerta con un crujido, se escucharon pasos en el piso de arriba. A Rey no le podía importar menos. Ya se cansaría.

Lo que a Rey le urgía en ese momento eran las bragas cada vez más mojadas, la sensación pulsante de su sexo, las paredes de su interior contrayéndose sin control, haciendo crecer una presión que gritaba por alivio.

Cuando no aguantó más, recuperó el brazo que tenía abrazándolo para desabrocharse los vaqueros, pero cuando iba a meter los dedos bajo su ropa interior con un gesto ya experimentado, se lo pensó mejor y fue hasta la mano de Ben, que con toda su extensión le cubría desde el monte de venus con el meñique hasta la curva de sus senos con el pulgar. Tiró de ella con decisión hacia abajo, moviéndola lentamente, casi reticente, como si Ben no entendiera que quería hacer con ella. Pero debió de comprenderlo, porque de repente ya no necesitó ninguna guía y se adelantó a ella metiendo la mano completamente entre sus muslos.

Rey notó un jadeo temblar en su garganta cuando intentó contener todo sonido dentro de ella. Los dedos de Ben se movían sin piedad, buscando siempre el punto en el que Rey se retorcía más, se estremecía más, sintiendo cada una de sus reacciones. El pulgar masajeándole el clítoris, el índice deslizándose todo el camino entre los labios arriba y abajo.

\- Cómo… puedes… estar… tan mojada… - jadeó Ben contra su oreja, cada palabra impregnada de su perfume, del roce de sus dientes contra la piel.

\- Ssshhh – siseó esta vez ella para pedir silencio.

Tampoco es que fuera capaz de decir mucho más. No cuando con cada caricia, Ben se inclinaba cada vez más hasta quedar engullida en sus brazos, la mano de la entrepierna más valiente, más atrevida en su exploración, la otra yendo directamente y sin permiso hasta sus pechos. Sus dedos buscaron ansiosos el borde del sujetador para tirar de él y entrar, y cuando por fin lo consiguió, le pellizcó ente los dedos ligeramente el pezón, haciendo que a Rey le temblaran las piernas.

Envuelta en su olor, Rey cerró los ojos y se concentró en la creciente sensación que se extendía desde cada lugar donde Ben la tocaba hasta su vientre, como si el constante roce provocara chispas que sacudían sus músculos sin control. Sintió como un fuego la cubría justo por debajo de la piel, haciendo que rompiera a sudar. Ardía, pero aún podía hacerlo mucho más. Quería hacerlo mucho más.

Instintivamente, impulsó las caderas hacia atrás para encontrarse con el paquete de Ben, y lo que encontró la hizo sonreír. Su “no linterna” estaba increíblemente dura, y la pinchaba en el trasero con cada movimiento de sus caderas.

Rey echó la mano hacia atrás buscando, tanteando la áspera tela de los vaqueros hasta encontrar la cremallera y el botón, intentando abrírselos de espaldas, a oscuras y dentro de un armario. Al menos hasta que Ben se dio cuenta y apartó la mano de sus pechos para desabrocharse él mismo. Por fin Rey pudo alargar el brazo hacia atrás ansiosa y rodear con los dedos su premio. El pene erecto de Ben latió cuando lo apretó con fuerza. Estaba increíblemente duro y caliente, y apenas podía abarcarlo con los dedos. Oh, como le habría gustado poder verlo bien, porque si se sentía así, que regalo para la vista sería.

Aunque el ángulo era extraño, intentó mover la mano a lo largo de toda su longitud, con el vago pensamiento de querer corresponderle. Poco a poco, ambos consiguieron alcanzar un ritmo conjunto. Ben frotaba, acariciaba, pellizcaba sin piedad su clítoris y todo su sexo, y Rey le seguía, apretando y moviendo la mano cada vez más rápido, los dedos pringosos de cuando la cabeza se cubrió de líquido preseminal.

Era una locura, el como habían acabado así sin palabras, con Ben masturbándola con ferocidad mientras ella hacia lo propio con él, intentando concentrarse en la velocidad, en la presión, en la respiración acelerada de Ben, los pequeños gruñidos que intentaba contener. Pero como iba a mantener la concentración cuando lo único que quería era dejarse llevar. A veces, Ben la tocaba justo donde lo necesitaba, y una oleada de placer inundaba su cuerpo nublándole los sentidos. Pero aún así le faltaba algo. Quería más.

Impaciente, le apartó con un pequeño empujón. Ben no se lo impidió, no intentó agarrarla ni acercarse a ella. Conociéndole, el muy tonto estaría pensando que ya no quería más, pero no le iba a dar tiempo a sentirse mal. Rápidamente se metió la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y sacó el pequeño envoltorio que tenía para dárselo a Ben, que soltó un pequeño bufido de sorpresa.

\- No me puedo creer que hayas traído un condón y no el termómetro – masculló entre dientes con voz temblorosa. Rey le sentía moverse tras ella, y una vez más deseó que hubiese más luz para poder girarse y verle.

\- Soy una mujer con prioridades – respondió.

Y por si acaso Ben no captaba aún la sutil indirecta de lo que quería en ese momento, ella misma se bajó los pantalones y las bragas hasta los muslos, y le agarró del pene ya cubierto para acercarlo a su espalda. Una risa queda, cálida y líquida como la miel se deslizó por sus oídos y se alojó inexplicablemente junto al corazón, junto al nudo pulsante en el vientre que gritaba de necesidad. Y dado que aún tenía el miembro de Ben en la mano, no tardó en darle a su cuerpo lo que deseaba.

Ben se dejó guiar, agarrándola de la cintura, y entonces con una profunda embestida la poseyó. El armario se llenó con el suspiro de alivio de ambos, y con el sonido de piel contra piel justo después. Resultaba casi obsceno, pero Rey no podía sino sonreír maravillada. Ben la sujetaba con fuerza desde atrás, rodeándola por completo con los brazos, sosteniéndola, un beso caliente en la que sentía sus dientes hundidos ligeramente en el hombro. Inclinada, Rey acabó por apoyarse contra la pared del armario con una mano, la otra masajeándose el clítoris al ritmo de las embestidas de Ben, su cuerpo sacudiéndose junto al suyo.

Era intenso, sentía como si todos los nervios de su cuerpo estuvieran de punta, un simple soplido habría hecho que sufriera una descarga eléctrica, la mente deliciosamente en blanco, incapaz de funcionar más allá que para ordenarle a su corazón que latiera desaforado en el pecho, que respirara con fuerza, el aire insuficiente en el pequeño espacio, cada vez más cargado con el olor a sexo y a ellos, simplemente a ellos.

Sentía a Ben dentro, muy dentro de ella, llenando un vacío hambriento que latía en su vientre, encendiendo un fuego líquido que se derramaba por sus venas, cada movimiento una oleada, una marea que subía y subía, algo que la llevaba consigo elevándola. Estaba cerca, muy cerca, y Ben también. Lo vio en como el ritmo se volvía irregular, en como perdía el control.

Cuando un gemido reverberó en la garganta de Ben, algo se movió dentro de ella, haciendo que una risa de alegría le hiciera cosquillas en la garganta. Porque aunque en ese momento era él quien la tenía sujeta, quien podía moverla como quería, escucharle así la hizo sentir poderosa. Había reducido al hombre soberbio que había llegado a su vida como un torbellino, a solo un cuerpo tembloroso de deleite.

Y entonces, como si una presa se desbordara, un estallido de un delicioso placer blanco iluminó su cuerpo, y fue como caer y volar al mismo tiempo. Ben se estremeció a su espalda, hundiendo con ímpetu la boca contra su cuello para mantenerse en silencio, algo que ella imitó girando la cabeza para morderse el antebrazo, la punzada de dolor mezclándose con la pura satisfacción.

Poco a poco, pero demasiado rápido, Ben se apartó y ella tuvo frío inmediatamente. Rey se subió los pantalones y con cuidado de no pisar nada se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo de terminar de ver a Ben arreglarse el jersey, y en una noche llena de decisiones espontáneas, alargó los brazos y lo abrazó rodeándolo por la cintura. Ben no dudó ni un segundo en corresponderla.

\- ¿No decías que en esta empresa teníais respeto por los fantasmas o algo así? - le susurró Ben al oído antes de besarla en la coronilla.

Una carcajada burbujeó en la garganta de Rey, pero consiguió contenerla hasta que quedó en solo un estremecimiento, un ronroneo compartido con él, en su pecho vibrando la misma risa. Por la locura de la situación y también por el alivio al ver que el otro no se apartaba por la vergüenza.

Rey se quedó así, abrazada a él, sintiendo su corazón en la mejilla frenético como el de un pajarillo, pero cada vez más tranquilo y contento.

\- Y a ti te preocupaba el que trabajáramos juntos – susurró Ben contra su pelo. Rey sonrió, el cuerpo increíblemente relajado

\- La verdad es que solo me ha puesto cachonda ver como arriesgas tu vida por provocar fuerzas más allá de tu comprensión.

Ben volvió a reír lo más silenciosamente que pudo, su pecho expandiéndose con cada inspiración, pero entonces, los brazos que la rodeaban se tensaron ligeramente.

\- ¿Esto significa que ya no te importa si lo saben?

Rey se mordió el labio dubitativa. No iba a negar que ese juego de los amantes secretos la excitaba. Era hasta emocionante. Durante más de un año se había estado acostando con la estrella de una de las compañías adversarias y nadie lo había descubierto. Pero tampoco podía negar que en los últimos meses algo había empezado a cambiar. Las conversaciones se habían vuelto más profundas, Ben se había ido abriendo cada vez más y más hasta convertirse en su mayor apoyo cuando la Primera Orden fue desmantelada por fraude a sus clientes, con Ben como papel central para expulsar a su jefe. Rey sabía que Ben quería ir más en serio con ella. Lo sabía porque había empezado a conocerle. Porque ella misma había empezado a desearlo.

\- Perdona, no quería presionarte – dijo Ben de repente en tono ligero, pero no pudo ocultar la pena en su voz. Puede que pudiera de otros, pero no de ella.

\- Ben, no es eso...

\- ¿Chicos? - preguntó la voz de Poe fuera del armario, de la radio que se había quedado tirada en el suelo. De repente Rey se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba en completo silencio y que la linterna ya no parpadeaba - La actividad ha bajado, ¿estáis ahí? Cambio.

\- ¡Reeeeeey! - gritó Finn desde fuera de la casa.

Rey maldijo entre dientes. No podían haber sido más inoportunos. Ben suspiró.

\- Salgamos de aquí.

Encontraron a Poe y a Finn forcejeando con la puerta principal. Al abrirla, un Finn completamente empapado por la lluvia que caía se precipitó sobre Rey para abrazarla.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Lo has visto? - preguntaba Finn alejándose y mirándola de arriba abajo para comprobar que estuviera bien - ¡Se ha paseado por todas partes!

\- Tenemos unas imágenes increíbles. Hora de dejárselo al equipo de eliminación - siguió Poe, y entonces se volvió hacia Ben, las cejas alzadas socarrón - ¿Qué tal? ¿Te ha cuidado bien Rey?

Rey vio como Ben abría la boca para contestar, vio en su expresión la historia de como se habían escondido en sitios diferentes y habían esperado hasta que todo acabara, lo vio porque ya habían contado muchas veces historias parecidas. Pero ese día, no se iba a decir la última. Dio un paso adelante para ponerse a su lado y le tomó de la mano.

\- Siempre le cuido bien.

Y los nervios que pudiera tener desaparecieron cuando levantó la mirada y vio la expresión maravillada del hombre cuyo olor aún impregnaba su piel. Ben sonreía, una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro y hacía que se le guiñaran los ojos encendidos, una risa alegre y queda escapando de sus labios. Y Rey al verla sintió como se le calentaba el corazón.

Cuando se volvió de nuevo a sus compañeros, Poe se apoyaba con el codo en el hombro de Finn con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras que este le sostenía con cara irritada. De repente, Poe le dio una palmada en el pecho a su colega y le extendió una mano abierta.

\- Te lo dije. Paga la apuesta.


End file.
